Traitor, By My Side
by luvualways
Summary: The Universe destroys itself for them, over and over again, until they get it right. But they never do. And so the cycle continues, a cycle of hate, pain, secrets, opposition and LOVE. HGDM. a supposed 'continuation' of :Fate Is Cruel:
1. And so It Begins again

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry and Co…

A/N: This was supposed to come after 'Fate Is Cruel'.. but. i couldnt wait to load this one.

* * *

**Hermione**

'I'm a witch and I'm heading to a Witch school! This is so exciting!' Hermione was content sitting in her compartment reading "The Rise and fall of the Dark Arts," reading the section on Queen Selena of the Vampires' downfall. She was supposed to have been the most beauteous and most intelligent Queen of all the ages. She had died 11 years ago tragically ending her 676 year reign which in during that time she was the most powerful being in the Wizarding World.

She had been on a high ever since she received that letter informing her that she indeed was no ordinary girl. She was a witch. A magical being. Sure, her parents had been astounded that a magical world existed but got over it pretty quickly after finding out that it wasn't a well organised hoax. They were so happy.

She had just come back from questioning Harry Potter and Ron Weasely about a boy call Neville's toad when she heard some commotion coming from their apartment.

"Oh great, now what are they doing? I can't even read a book in peace!"

Hermione muttered loudly to her self and snapped her book shut, noting the page number. She got up and walked to the compartment next door and was about to open the door when it was opened up before her and 3 boys came storming out. There were 2 huge bodyguards looking sort of boys and a guy in between.

"Why can't you two keep yourself out of food for a few minutes? Is it that hard you idiots?"

"But, the rat-"

"I don't care about the rat. It could have rabies for all I care and –"

The platinum blonde haired boy with the most astonishing grey eyes stopped talking abruptly when he saw Hermione who was standing to the side and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Impossible, you can't be."

Hermione just stared at him in confusion as he conferred with his two bodyguard looking friends.

"No Draco that's im-"

"That's what I thought but just look at-"

"As if. It's not possible-"

"I know but what if?"

"There hasn't been one for ages and ages."

"That's the-"

"Werewolf," Hermione just burst out without knowing.

The blonde haired boy turned around quickly to face her.

"I'm sorry, there is no werewolf here. I'm sorry for the stupid muttering before." His voice went cold and he left but not before Hermione saw the hard calculating look set on his face.

At that moment Hermione realised that all those pathetic crushed would always be pathetic crushes. She knew now, this was no ordinary crush.

* * *

**2nd Year:**

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware."

Everyone stood around the wall in petrified silence as they saw the bloodied notice on the wall confirmed no a hoax by the all still body of Mrs Norris. There wasn't a sound only the faint breathing of the crowd as they tried to interpret the most terrible message. Then someone shouted through the quiet.

"Enemies of the heir beware! You'll be next mud bloods!"

As he said this he immediately regretted it. What he would have given to erase the hurt, the rage and the anger from her beautiful eyes that was threatening to spill unwanted tears. And as she wiped away a tear he had to bite down hard on his lip until he tasted a bit of blood to stop himself from running over and comforting her from the harsh words that he himself had tortured her with, to stop the tears and the pain. And from then, he realised.

'I care for her… why?'

* * *

**3rd Year:**

Hermione got there first – SMACK! She had slapped Draco. He staggered.

'Shit.'

Draco touched his cheek to see a fine droplet of blue blood. HE wiped it away before anyone could see.

'She's not human? Shit.'

Draco knew that no mortal could pierce his skin. And knowing that this had been disproved was not good. To find out Hermione was one of the Immortals, was not good news. Even though Draco himself was mortal, his kind was too powerful to be affected by mortals. But the scarier fact was that, he, Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Throne of the Werewolves was in love, treacherous unpredictable love, although he did not, could not show it. He was not to wield himself, not allowed to make himself vulnerable.

'Well, guess I blew that one.'

He grabbed Goyle and Crabbe and left but not before seeing, once again, the tears ad hurt in Hermione's eyes.

* * *

im having an uploading frenzy today..


	2. History

Disclaimer: Everyone knows that the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling. I do not own anything except the plot.

* * *

**Newspaper Cuttings:**

**Year – 1437**

**Vampires and Werewolves reveal their Empires**

The Peaceful Magic Realm that we have all lived in has just ceased to exist. The Wizarding Monarchy that has ruled over all of us has mysteriously disappeared with the sudden unearthing of the independence of the two most feared and powerful nations on this Earth. The Wizarding World is still in shock at the sudden disappearance of the Royal Wizarding Family and is in much uproar.

Both the Vampire and Werewolf Clans have been independent all the time we have thought to have governed over them. They have been secretly ruled over by their own monarchs for over a millennia. Losing such an important ally such as the Vampires, the only known Immortals in this World along with the Elves is devastating. Losing the Werewolves means we lose half our Armies. The Elves who have been known for their calm and have been knowingly in independence have joined Empires with the Vampires. We are now imposed with a threat in the Balance in life but so far the Vampire Queen does not think that this action will create too much disruption.

The newly anointed Queen Selena is under great prejudice due to her family ties. Her husband, the Elf King is now also King Consort has just left the Wizarding School he built with the aid of 3 other witches and wizards.

King Salazar Slytherin of the Elves and King Consort of the Vampires is renown for his work in the Dark Arts because of his unnatural ability to communicate to serpents. This Age is now one driven by fear.

* * *

**Year - 1500**

**Wolves Elect King**

The Werewolf Empire has had nothing but unrest and civil War for the past 70 years. We have now been notified with the new presence of their newly decreed King. Half Werewolf, the new King Dathan is able to transform at will. Fortunately, unlike Vampires and Elves they can be destroyed if need be. Not that we're thinking of it of course.

* * *

**Year – 1605**

**King Dathan, Dead.**

Last night at 3 am, the Werewolf King died as he finished his funeral plans and his son's coronation plans. He expired at the ripe old age of 123. His son, Craven, also half were-wolf due to his half wolf mother, will hold his coronation ceremony next week. Queen Selena of the Vampires celebrates her 364 birthday. She is one of the youngest vampires in her clan. That's a lot of candles.

* * *

**Year 1700**

**Vampires and Werewolves at War**

The two most powerful nations are now at War. Some weeks ago a stray werewolf transformed attacked King Consort Salazar unawares and in accident, killed him.

Although the werewolf's actions were some what unintentional, Queen Selena has launched a War upon them. The Elves too have part in this War, avenging the death of their Royal King. Due to the immense shock of War, King Craven was taken to his death bed yesterday morning and his last words were for peace.

After only two weeks of War, Werewolf numbers have halved whilst Vampire numbers have doubled. King Craven's dying wish was honoured by the Queen who attended the coronation of his son, Viktor. King Craven was 95 years old.

There is much anger between the three Empires and it is only a matter of time before War rages again.

* * *

**Year 1900**

**King Markus assassinated**

King Markus, son of the late King Viktor was assassinated in the early morning. Enjoying his morning stroll with his wife, Queen Amelia he was shot down by a toxic dart containing silver nitrate and died almost two hours later.

Had he been full werewolf he would have died immediately. If the King had the proper medical attention on hand there is rumour he may have lived. Queen Amelia was targeted also leaving their young heir of 13 years who will be crowned tomorrow in which no vampire representatives will attend.

Queen Selena however, has no heir. It is known that a vampire can hold in a pregnancy for centuries on end rather than the usual nine months. It has been said that the Queen holds King Salazar's child and has held the rightful heir for more than three centuries.

It seems the peace between the two kingdoms has finally been lost. Werewolves have no been seen attacking unwary vampires without question.

* * *

**Year 1989**

**Queen Selena assassinated and King Corvin leaves a baby for the throne**

In the early morning a terrible discovery was made which will change the course of history forever. Queen Selena of the Vampires was discovered in her Palace on her bed, drenched in a Vampire Royal's black blood. Found with a sword through her heart, the clans are all shocked knowing not what to do for the late Queen was renown for her legendary sword skills and her death has immediately led to questions of betrayal and assassinations.

Authorities have found from confidential sources that the body of the Queen was found with the signs of a recent birth. The late Queen had given birth to her heir. We also know that she managed to send her child to one of her late family of whom we do not know. The Vampires, now without a leader have retreated and have vowed to avenge the terrible loss of their Queen.

King Corvin, son of King Markus, was too found dead, the flow of silver nitrate present in his blue blood. His famous gold hair was found matted with his own blood and his reputed shade of grey eyes was found to be black, a sign of silver nitrate infiltration. His son who is at the age of 1 was sent to live with close family until the time came for him to take charge. The Werewolves have separated until their King brings them all together under one name. The Crown prince is also half werewolf. The heir to the throne of Vampires is half Vampire, half elf. Salazer also fathered a son with another woman before he died. Legend says he also fathered the Queen Selena's child. It is said that the Vampire and Werewolf Royal can identify the other kind in human form.

The following years for these two nations looks a dreary one indeed even if they ever mange to get their leaders back.

* * *

Im sorry. I've been watching Underworld. again. :D?


	3. The Secret Cycle

Disclaimer: Everyone knows that the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling. I do not own anything except the plot.

* * *

**Hermione's flashback to Halloween in First Year.**

Out of all the days in my life, this one was probably the most strange. It was the best and worst day of my life. It was the day when I was told of my true self, my heritage, my family and my future. It was the day I was told the truth.

????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

A boy ran down the Hallways into the Great Hall where everybody was having lunch. He stopped right behind Hermione Granger and told her his message whilst gasping for breath.

"Professor Dumbledore" *breathe* "wants you" *breathe* "in his" *breathe* "office immediately."

"Me?"

Hermione was confused. Why would the Head master want to talk to her? She was a first year of no significance. Was she in trouble?

The messenger boy nodded in affirmation.

She was startled. She walked up slowly into P. Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle protecting the entrance stepped neatly aside so that she could enter. She saw Professor Dumbledore talking earnestly to a hooded stranger who stood next to him.

He looked up and saw Hermione.

"Ah, Miss Granger, please sit down."

She was wary when she saw the stranger immediately pool all his attention towards her when he heard her name. But she stayed silent, she was scared.

"Miss Granger, could you please tell me about your family?"

"What?" _'What a random question.'_

She was expecting questions like,

'Do you know why you are here?'

'Could you explain…'

Something along those lines but never this.

"My family, professor?"

"Yes, all that you know."

It pained her so much to tell him but who could deny the authority of Albus Dumbledore? And why shouldn't she tell him? IT was all in the past anyway.

"My parents were murdered when I was three. I escaped death by hiding in the rose bushes in the backyard and then after that my Aunt and Uncle looked after me."

Just as she finished saying this the hooded stranger hissed and said in a low voice,

"They were murdered? Albus, why wasn't I told?"

The first question was aimed at Hermione, the second at Dumbledore.

TO those questions Albus replied,

"You were thought dead then, remember, and I also had no idea."

"No idea about what? I would love it people included me. And why do you care if my parents are dead. It is in the past."

The hooded stranger started.

"Your so-called Father was my older twin brother. I found out today that he was dead. I found out from your 'Aunt and Uncle ' just now that he was murdered, because of you,"

She was angry

"What do you mean, my so-called Father?! And what do you mean by he was murdered because of m—wait, you're my uncle!"

"No, I am not your uncle. You are the lost daughter of Salazar Slytherin and Selena Relashio. You are in someway my ancient Great Aunt."

Hermione started laughing.

"Queen Selena? Her daughter is legend! If what you say is true then I wouldn't be alive because a vampire can not stand the sun!"

Hermione smiled

"Miss Granger, what he says has no lies." This time it was Dumbledore who spoke. Dumbledore never lied.

Hermione's smile froze and she felt some panic arise. She opened her mouth to speak but Dumbledore held out his hand to silence her.

"There is no way you can change what you are. You are the only heir to the Vampire Throne. I have arranged for you to live with your muggle family until 4th year. After that I'm afraid you'll have to leave them for your uncle…great nephew."

Hermione choked back a sob.

"Do I even have a choice?"

This time it was the hooded stranger who she knew to be LV spoke.

"No,"

Hermione ran out into the bathrooms crying. She stayed there until two of her classmates saved her from a troll which had found its way into the girl's bathrooms.

**Draco: A day before First Year;**

"WHAT?! Are you trying to tell me I'm Half Were-wolf?"

"Yes, my son." Lucius looked on at a confused and slightly deranged Draco in amusement.

"Wait, so basically, I'm a Werewolf whom is a King, I can identify Vampires and I have to rule a bloody kingdom as well as bloody rage War?"

"Yes," Lucius looked on in boredom, not at all concerned for the well-being of his adopted son.

"Well, FUCK YOU ALL!"

Draco stormed upstairs.

A/n: Yes it's extremely short but I think you get the idea….


End file.
